


Lessons for Love

by nursal1060



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Girlfriend, Jean Grey - Freeform, JeanScott, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Platonic Cuddling, Reading, Romance, Romantic Scott, Scott Summers - Freeform, Studying, Teen Romance, Teenager AU, Teenagers, Telekinesis, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, X-Men Apocalyse, X-men - Freeform, Xavier Institute, boyfriend - Freeform, jealous jean, mutant love, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finals week and Jean and Scott are studying in her room. Scott isn't there to study for the exam, he's there to study his girlfriend. (X-Men Apocalypse movieverse/Teenager AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Collab with my friend Kjer, we wrote this excerpt originally in a longer fic that was a highschool AU.  
> This fic takes place just before Apocalypse's appearance in the movieverse of X-Men Apocalypse (where the characters are both teenagers), and I really hope you enjoy it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.

Scott was in Jean’s room, working with and helping with her studying. “Helping”. He did help with their homework a little. Mostly, he wanted to snuggle a little with Jean. Though, moving her from her books seemed nearly impossible.  
Scott nudged her and said, “I think it would be easier for you to explain if I could see the book better. Maybe you could lay back on my chest?”  
Jean looked up and rolled her eyes, “You could just sit up properly and that would solve things.”  
Scott sat up and pouted, “I still can’t see.”  
Jean said, “Come closer and then you might be able to.”  
Scott asked, “Can’t you just sit between my legs and then we can both see properly?”  
Jean groaned, “Scott. That was a vulgar idea.”  
Scott said, “It wasn’t vulgar. You just sit in between my legs and I can see over your shoulder. Not dirty at all.”  
Jean groaned again, “You have such a way with making all words that pass your mouth to be dirty- what are you doing?” He slid across the bed, behind her.  
He put his legs on either side of her and said, “You weren’t going to move at that rate and I needed to see.”  
She asked, slightly pink-cheeked, “Is this position really necessary?”  
Scott said, “You’re my tutor. You want me to get a good grade, right?”  
Jean said softer, “I do, but this is a little close…”  
Scott assured, “I won’t move a muscle. I promise.” Jean took a deep breath and continued explaining their exam material. Scott, however, contained trying to push his boundaries a bit. He wrapped his arms loosely around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.  
Jean asked, “What are you doing Scott?”  
Scott said, “Relaxing a bit.”  
She commented, “It doesn’t look comfortable.”  
Scott said, “I’m comfortable. Are you?”  
Jean looked a little concerned, “Yes, but-”  
Scott said, “Then it’s fine. What were you saying about the similar anatomy of all the weapon Xs?”  
Jean took a deep breath and continued to talk until she took a deep breath, “Scott. Did you just kiss my neck?”  
Scott said, “Yes, sorry.”  
Jean tienes to look him in the eye, “You don’t seem sorry. Were you doing all of this weird posing just to get contact?”  
Scott said with a guilty smile, “You caught me. I just wanted to snuggle a bit.”  
She asked, “Why didn’t you wait until we finished studying?”  
He shrugged, “I read the chapter five times before I came here. I didn’t want to wait any longer.”  
Jean groaned and lowered her book, “So you didn't come to study at all then.”  
Scott said with a shrug, “I wanted an excuse for you to be near me. You only ever study, even though we've been dating for 2 weeks.”  
She looked down at the book, “Because it's important. Learning is really important-”  
“Relaxing is important.” Scott interjected.  
Jean said softly, telling him her concern, “If I stop thinking, my mind will get the better of me, and my powers will control everything. I have to think. About something, anything…”  
Scott turned her to look at him, “Think about me. I’m here and I want to spend time with you.”  
Jean closed her eyes and whispered softly to him, “Scott…”  
Scott kissed her neck softly, “What Jean?”  
Jean whispered the words he never thought that he would hear, “I lov-like you.” She didn't think it was the right time to declare how much love she actually felt for him.  
Scott chuckled and said, “I like-like you too.” Jean tilted her head to the side so he could kiss her neck and draw air doodles on it. Scott smiled and kissed behind her ear. Jean cracked a small smile.  
Scott whispered, “I never actually thought you’d let me get this close.”  
Jean asked, “Really?”  
Scott nodded, “I was sure you were gonna hit me, use your telekinesis on me, and throw me out.”  
Jean sighed, “ “I don't mind the affection.”  
Scott sighed happily and held her close, “Good. I like giving you affection too.”  
Jean asked him, “Don't you have other girls to cuddle with?”  
Scott asked, “What other girls? I only have you.”  
Jean asked, “Really? What about Emma?”  
Scott shook his head, “I don't love any other girls, not even Emma. Just you.”  
Jean smiled, “That makes me feel special...”  
Scott smiled and said, “You are. I really really like you.”  
Jean held his hand, gently closing her hand around his, “Thanks. That makes me smile.” Scott kissed her cheek. Jean put her books down on the bed and rested against him. This was basically Scott’s dream come true.  
Scott asked her, “Would it be too much to ask if you loved me?”  
Jean asked, “Hmm? If I love you? I haven't felt this way towards anyone else.”  
Scott hummed, “Okay. I just wanted to know how you felt.” She reached up and ran a finger down his cheek. She lowered his chin to peck him on the lip. Scott kissed her and smiled.  
Jean read his mind, “This is what you've been dreaming of?”  
Scott nodded, “For a really long time.”  
She asked, “Well why?”  
Scott said, “You're beautiful and funny and you're so smart.”  
Jean asked, “Do you really think of me that way? I don't think of myself that way.”  
Scott said, “You can read my mind, you know I do think of you like that. You should think higher of yourself. Jean...you are not dangerous, or evil, or unloveable, or not worthy of anyone. You're a shoe-in for valedictorian and you're so pretty, and deserving of so much more.”  
Jean smiled, “You're so sweet...I’m grateful for you.”  
Scott kissed her cheek, “I am too.” They pressed foreheads together and breathed quietly together.  
Jean said after a bit of silence, “Do you want to sleep here tonight?”  
Scott asked, “Am I allowed to?”  
Jean said, “So long as you keep your hands to yourself if I tell you to.”  
Scott nodded with a grin, “Of course.”


End file.
